


Let's Finish this Game.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Reader-inserts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a little shitbag, Deanmon is kind of nice, Demon!Dean, F/M, OC is scared, Season 10 set, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers stood staring each other down for minutes that felt like they were ticking into hours. Dean’s hand was twitching against your side, desperate to do something and lash out, but also desperate to hold you and keep you to his side where no one could take you from him. Sam’s stance was defensive but ready to attack at any given second if he needed to, though the last thing he wanted was to attack his brother after everything they’d been through together. Dean being human again wasn’t much to ask, but Sam felt like it was asking the world for the universe in a gift wrapped box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Finish this Game.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I apologise.  
> Demon!Dean being a little shit. Do enjoy <3

Sam and Castiel hadn’t been gone long, and that’s why you couldn’t get your head wrapped around this situation. They’d barely been gone an hour and yet you were trying to find a place to hide, though that mission in itself was pretty much impossible in a building he knows like the back of his hands.

“[Y/N]? Come on, Princess, don’t mess me around here.”

You cussed to yourself. His voice seemed much closer than it was five minutes ago. You started moving again, having abandoned your shoes somewhere near the library so your sock-covered feet would pad quietly along the halls. Your heart was racing so fast in your chest you could swear it was about to burst through your ribcage. Your breathing was heavy as you skidded around another corner, dashing through the corridor and all but diving into Sam’s bedroom. You knew this was probably a bad idea because it meant you were trapped if he did figure out which room you’re in, but it was the best idea you had.

Leaving the door open to make it less obvious someone had slipped into his brother’s room, you dropped to the floor and slid yourself beneath Sam’s bed, letting your breathing calm down for a second before pulling your phone from your pocket and hitting speed dial number two. Three rings later, the younger of the brothers answered.

_”[Y/N], what’s up?”_

“Sam, it’s Dean,” you whispered.

 _”What about him? What’s going on?”_ You could hear Cas in the background asking Sam what was wrong.

“Sam he got out. I don’t know how, I didn’t have time to check. He got out of the trap and now he’s trying to find me and I’m scared, Sam. I don’t know what he’s going to do to me,” you whimpered, gasping softly and jamming a hand over your mouth when you heard boots clunking through the halls. You jammed your free hand over your mouth and nose to muffle your breathing as much as you could, turning the volume of the phone right down so you couldn’t hear Sam, but he could hear you.

“Come on, [Y/N], I’m done playing this game,” Dean called. He stopped in the doorway of Sam’s room and you screwed your eyes shut for a second, blinking them open again. Dean hadn’t moved. He was looking carefully, searching for any signs of his brother’s belongings being out of place. When he found nothing, he moved on. You waited a few minutes until you were positive he was gone, the suspicion confirmed when a door down the hall was kicked open. You turned the volume of the phone up enough to hear Sam yelling for you while the Impala engine revved in the background.

“Sam I’m scared,” you whispered, shuffling from beneath the bed.

_”I know. I heard him, [Y/N], I’m on my way back and I’ll be there as soon as I can, I swear. Where are you now?”_

“Hiding under your bed,” you told him. “He’s just passed the room and he didn’t come in here. I don’t know where he is and I’m terrified.”

_”It’s okay, [Y/N], it’s gonna be okay I promise. Think you can get out of the bunker before he finds you?”_

“I think so,” you said quietly, peeking around the door frame in all directions before disappearing back the way you came in the first place. “Sam how far away are you?”

 _”Thirty minutes tops,”_ Sam promised, the sound of the engine giving away that he was putting his foot down and edging towards his brother’s speeds. _”Get out of the bunker and get to a main road. If he follows you, he’ll be in public and he’s a Demon, not an idiot. He won’t hurt you in pubic.”_

“Just hurry. Please,” you begged, glancing behind you when something thumped. You looked forward again, shrieking and shoving yourself backwards when you found Dean looking right at you, smirking.

 _”[Y/N]?!”_ Sam was yelling.

“I was wondering where you got to,” Dean mused, casually stepping towards you.

“Go away, Dean,” you said, voice trembling as you backed down the corridor. “Leave me alone.”

“Come on, baby, you don’t mean that,” he chuckled. You spun on your heels to run, but a firm hand grabbed your arm, pulling you back and shoving you against the wall. Dean boxed you in, smirking as his face hovered near yours. “See? Was this so hard?”

_”[Y/N] what’s going on?!”_

Dean sighed, plucking the phone from your hand and holding it to his ear. “[Y/N]’s gonna have to call you back.”

 _”Dean don’t hurt her! Don’t you-“_ Dean cut the call, sliding your phone into his pocket and pushing his body closer to yours to prevent you escaping.

Your heart was in your throat and your stomach had long since dropped from your body. You trembled like a mouse finally caught by a cat, unable to tear your eyes away from Dean’s. You’d always loved how green his eyes are and you’d always made sure he knew this. You loved everything about your boyfriend, but his eyes were your favourite things about him. Not this. This version of Dean terrified you. This was dark and twisted and everything that Dean Winchester was not.

“Dean, please. Let me go,” you said quietly, a tear rolling down your cheek. A soft frown came to his face and he lifted a hand. You flinched, and his brows furrowed as he wiped the tear away with a gentle stroke.

“You really think I’d hurt you?” he asked. “You, [Y/N], of all people?”

“I don’t know what to think,” you told him, sniffling softly. He slowly brought you into his arms, sliding one around your waist while his other hand brushed gently through your [H/L], [H/C] hair. You closed your eyes, and for a minute, you could truly convince yourself that this was still the Dean you’d fallen in love with; the kind, gentle, selfless Dean that flashed a confident smile and batted his lashes at you after one too many shots of whiskey.

“I couldn’t ever hurt you, baby,” he told you quietly. “I’m a Demon. I play games with people. But you? It’ll never go further than games with you, [Y/N]. I may be twisted but you’re still my girl, you hear me? I’d never hurt you. Ever.”

“And what about Sam? And Castiel? They care about you as much as I do,” you told him, lifting your head to look up and meet his eyes. “Sam is your brother, Dean, he wants to help. And Cas is your friend.”

“They don’t matter now. All that matters is you and me,” Dean said, fingers still stroking your hair. You heard the main door opening and you felt your heart skip a beat, but Dean didn’t notice, he was too busy trying to talk you down and drop your defences.

Dean’s soft, melodically deep voice kept talking quietly to you, making promises and reassurances that just didn’t convince you to trust him while he was like this. You wanted to cure him. You wanted to bring back the Dean Winchester you’d fallen for six years ago; the Dean that loved his brother and had to watch him throw himself into Hell just to come back soulless and end up almost dead two years later after trying to close the gates of Hell. The Dean who cared about his Angel friend and stopped at nothing to get him back after the Leviathans and after he’d taken all of Sam’s insanity from him so Dean could have his brother back. The Dean that never failed to sweep you off your feet with the smallest of gestures that he always got so shy about.

Your heartbeat was thumping in your ears and Dean’s arms were still around you, warm and secure and just so _Dean_ that you were a hair’s width away from dropping your defences, taking the dive and trusting him.

“Dean, let her go.”

You pulled yourself away from the Demon and looked back over your shoulder, finding Sam stood with the Demon blade in his hand and a broken look in his eyes. This was his big brother he was threatening, or rather some version of his brother that was keeping the real Dean locked away somewhere.

“Sammy. Always around when I least want you,” Dean said stiffly, lips twitching in a snarl. His arm stayed locked around your waist, keeping you to his side as he and Sam stared each other down.

“It’s not too late, Dean. You were almost there. Let me finish the treatments,” Sam said.

“What if I don’t wanna be cured?” Dean asked. “Personally, I like the disease.”

“You don’t mean that,” Sam said, swallowing down his tears as he adjusted his grip on the knife. Dean smirked.

“Oh, I do,” he said.

The brothers stood staring each other down for minutes that felt like they were ticking into hours. Dean’s hand was twitching against your side, desperate to do something and lash out, but also desperate to hold you and keep you to his side where no one could take you from him. Sam’s stance was defensive but ready to attack at any given second if he needed to, though the last thing he wanted was to attack his brother after everything they’d been through together. Dean being human again wasn’t much to ask, but Sam felt like it was asking the world for the universe in a gift wrapped box.

Minutes ticked by, and neither brother moved, but you knew something was happening when Sam’s stance changed.

“[Y/N] get down!” he exclaimed, lunging forward. You shrieked and ducked down and Dean jumped backwards, straight into Castiel’s waiting arms. Dean yelled angrily, trying to pull free, but the angel was too strong. Castiel’s eyes glowed bright blue with Grace, and he kept a tight hold on the elder Winchester.

“It’s over, Dean,” the Angel said as Dean roared angrily, the sound so twisted and animalistic that you shuddered. Sam wrapped a comforting arm around your shoulder and that only pissed Dean off more, making him struggle harder against his friend.

“Get off her! She’s mine!” Dean yelled.

“Not until you’re human,” you said quietly. Dean roared again, and you just couldn’t take it anymore. You turned away from it all and disappeared down the hall, heading straight to your room and shutting yourself in there to wait for it all to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> And remember, Kudos and Comments are love! :3<3


End file.
